


Without You

by A_Boy_Named_Mike



Series: Scars Are Souvenirs You Never Lose [1]
Category: Naruto, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Boy_Named_Mike/pseuds/A_Boy_Named_Mike
Summary: Prompt:Any alternate universe(fromMadaTobi Week 2019).





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Any alternate universe_ (from **[MadaTobi Week 2019](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236/madatobi-week-2019)**).

Starlight upon him. The air is cool but it does nothing to ease his tremulous heart.

The ground is soft beneath his knees. And still, he hurts. 'Neath the stars, he breaks. He is hot and cold all over. His fingers are claws in the dirt. His stomach twists painfully. Bile rises within him and he retches.

Madara shuts his eyes, and still he sees it.

Tobirama, walking away.

There is a scream inside his mind. It fills his head, this dark, hateful thing. Mito's fury. Betrayal and hurt, agonized, visceral.

He cannot unhear it. He recalls Mito, who'd stood helpless and raging as Inabi's whip rent the flesh upon Hashirama's back.

Mito, who had stood before them like a warrior and a god, who'd rendered Hashirama unconscious and took the whipping in his stead.

She had screamed for Hashirama. She had not screamed for herself.

Lashes upon her back, red like her hair, like the tempest within her eyes when she'd looked upon Inabi with animosity and the promise of vengeance.

Like the hatred in _Tobirama's_ eyes when he'd looked upon Madara and named him enemy.

He falls upon the earth. Rolls onto his back and beholds the stars. His eyes burn the way his lungs do. He tells himself it is the starlight in his eyes, the glow of them brighter, harsher in this deep black night.

It is a half-truth. It would have to be enough.

They say that Faeries cannot lie, but Madara tries to. Tries not to think about the way he used to lie here with Tobirama, the sky unending above them.

Tobirama used to name the stars for his siblings. Used to tangle his hands in Madara's hair and tell him tales.

Of the Nephilim. Of Los Angeles. Of the family Madara had recently hurt.

Hatred and torment in Tobirama's eyes. The way he'd moved to strike Madara, only to turn away. Like he could not bear the sight of him. Could not stand to be near him.

Madara knows it was disgust that stayed Tobirama's hand. Guilt floods him, churns a chaotic rhythm within the marrow of his bones. He shakes and shakes. He cannot unsee it. Tobirama's shock. Pain of betrayal writ upon his face. Anguish. Loathing.

_Madara_ had caused this. Shame wars with the guilt in his heart. He had been a fool to believe Inabi. Had been a fool to think he was saving Tobirama's life, when all he'd done was destroy him.

Destroy _them._

Madara shuts his eyes against the starlight. Behind his closed lids, he sees Tobirama, turning away.

Tobirama, _leaving_ him.

There is no lashing, no pain greater than loss.

Agony lances through him. Madara curls into himself and shatters.


End file.
